Sweet Gothic Melody
by Red Asatari
Summary: A girl, outcast among society. Her life as one big secret. But because of a school project, she has to reveal everything to none other then him. SasukeOOC
1. Never judge a book by it's cover

**_Red: Welcome to my new non-yaoi story. I will be biasing this fic on most of the things that I have to go trough on a daily basis. I will get in detail more on the 2nd fic. _**

_**Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto, only my characters.**_

_**Enjoy **_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Chp.1 Never judge a book by its cover**_

**_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ _**

You could hear voices of different all talking together in one hugs bundle. Today was the start of a new semester at Konoha High School. As every school, it is divided in categories;

Populars': mainly consisting of the snobbish rich kids, were the only A's obtained would be the ones that their parents could pay for.

Jocks: all the big boys on the football team. Their roles during this year will be giving smaller kids hell, which is basically the only thing they are good at.

Nerds: small little kids always talking about how they are getting the latest DnD game, their highest score in math's and what their enemies move will be on the chess club, on how their latest fashion was multi-colour stripped pants and knee length socks.

Goths: the most you will ever get out of them is when you offer a smoke to them. The most livid colour you will ever find is probably dark purple and they will threaten you of cutting of your head.

Emo's : the suicidal kids. You'll probably find a scare on every each one of their wrists. The girls are too bitchy to talk to, and you can't say anything to the guys because they will start crying in some random corner. On how tight jeans are just the new 'thing'.

And of course, who can ever forget:

The Normal ones: not rich yet not poor. Their lives are the happiest thing, happy families, the works. Always smiling and talking with there best mates, just plain dandy. Planning to go to the movies, eating at Pizza Hut etc…

Now were do I fit? Don't know, maybe you should tell me. I don't like to talk about my financial life, so the popular group is out. Obviously the jocks are out, being that they are boys and I am a **_girl_**. Nerds, no way in hell, besides, they don't see me smart enough, wouldn't they want to know. Goths, bore me out of my wits. Emos, nah, don't feel like sharing my razor with anyone. Normal? I'm not the happiest kid in the world.

So tell me, were do I fit?

_**Nowhere **_

That's right, I am none of the above groups, but you know what? I don't really care. I have a goal in my life, and I intend to make it a reality. Friends only distracte; I got into Konoha High because I worked for it.

I make my way up the small stairs leading inside; already I feel eyes on my every move. I'm no trouble maker, but you know how people just seem to target someone and they tend to keep on making life hell for the rest of their school days.

"Look over their, Goth girl seems to have gotten in, wonder how. Everyone knows she is the dumbest of all. Did you hear , last year, her test results were so **_bad _** that the school board didn't even put them up with the rest!"

Oh yes, how I can ever forget dear Haruno Sakura. She was considered the most favored among the guys and best among the girls, maybe she gave the best blow jobs. In simple terms, I and that whore weren't among friendly terms. She had disgustingly bubble gum pink hair, emerald green eyes and pale skin. Her father was some rich guy that owned a perfume factory. Many of the girls around her giggled as an agreement.

Yamanaka Ino: family had a huge flower business that stretches around the entire world.

She was a bleach blue eyed blonde. She has a huge appetite and one very bad temper.

Tenten: family has a mass production of weapons, she also being a master user. Her appearance didn't give you the look of a fighter, chocolate brown hair and two equal chocolate brown eyes. Apart from the two tight buns held up high.

Temari Subaku: Her father is the president of Suna Corp. which sells various types of soils for farmers and other organizations. Among the other girls, she was a rough blond with 4 pig tails and green eyes, she can even make some of the boys cower.

Hinata Hyuuga: I don't have anything to say about her. She's a good friend, but the others don't know about my friendship with her. If they did, they would look down upon her. She's a nice girl, tends to be a little too shy. She has pale white eyes without any pupils and short purple hair. She is the heiress to the Hyuuga clan. Her family is known for their different type of martial arts, and she also has her older cousin in the school, Neji Hyuuga. He is quite popular with the ladies, and he acts as her personal body guard.

An irritable squeal came from almost every girl of the school, making me want to puke. I turn around and the sense to vomit is bigger then ever. There walking smug as ever is Uchiha Sasuke along with his gang; Danzou Sai, Nara Shikamaru, Aburame Shino, Chouji Akamichi and Sumaru.

Gratefully, the bell rang. So you can imagine the rush of the students trying to get in all at once trough the auditorium doors for the first day. You know the usual routine, schedules given out, classes assigned, teachers, the usual.

I sit by the very end at the back, away from everyone. A blonde woman with the biggest chest made her way up to the platform, reaching for her microphone.

"Welcome freshman, to Konoha High School. I am Principle Tsunade, and anything that happens in this school will immediately be reported to me. Know that drinking, smoking, drugs and sex are not tolerated. Any mobiles, ipods will be confiscated. This year the school board has decided to give out a special project to the freshman, details will be given out later by your homeroom teacher. We will start by the normal procedure of calling each and one of your names out, you will come out here and stay with the teacher which is assigned to you for the remaining of this year. They will each give you your year schedules and also the projects details. Let us start."

…**_Kuso_**

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**There is the first chapter to my new story. There will be a great twist in the next chapters, so please be patience. Review if you like, I can't force you. Naruto will come on in later, he has a very big role in this story!**_

_**Red**_

_**P.S. I am going to make it clear as crystal for those slightly challenged readers**_

_**NO**_

_**FUCKING **_

_**FLAMES**_

_**Is that clear enough for you poppet's, good. Till next update then**_


	2. Classes, disaster

_**Red: Second chapter is up, Hope everyone enjoys.**_

_**Chapter 2 Classes, Disaster.**_

Tsunade began calling out names of the first years, everyone silently walking up to stay behind someone else from their new class. I had to keep an eye out, no on knew my full name, and I don't want anyone knowing. If they knew all-

"Sana V-"

I stood up quickly, scarping the metal legs of the chair against the floor to make Tsunade stop from uncovering me. With one hand I grasped my backpack, leaving the other to curl in a fist in my pocket. Everyone was staring at me, as if I sported another head or something. I stood behind a kid with black hair, which the back reminded me of a ducks backside.

I kept my snickering to myself as we made our way to the new class, were I will be spending a whole hell hole year in. My eyes roamed over the classroom, quickly dumping myself in the furthest corner.

The door was slammed against the wall as what seemed to be our new teacher made his way to the desk. Papers were falling from his hands, his arms flying everywhere to keep, key word keep, all of his papers in his arms.

He let out a sigh of relief as he dumped everything on his desk, wiping his forehead and grinning sheepishly at the whole class. That's when I noticed his jagged scar across his nose.

"Hello freshmen, my name is Umino Iruka, and I will be with you for the rest of your year. Now during the year, I will be noticing things about you, your weaknesses, your dilemmas, how you interact with others etc etc.. Also right now, I will pass your schedule and your school project.

Please stop your whining, if I might say so myself, this year project is quite interesting, we never had anything like this."

He got a pile of neatly stacked papers and gave them to the first students in front him. I grabbed mine and quickly looked trough them. My eyes widen the sizes of dinner plates, no, there had to be some mistake, right??

_**RIGHT??!!!!**_

"Now before all of you decide to go all crazy on me, let me explain. This year.. assignment is going to be 3 months long. The school decided to do this to show you what responsibilities you have when you commit yourself to someone. Yes yes, you can say marriage…just not legally. As most of you know, in 3 months time, there will be your prom! So by that time, you will all know what your partners like, what makes him/her happy, which also means that your assigned partner is also going to be your _ date_"

I could feel my anger flaring up immediately. How dare they?! I wasn't even going to the prom! People who saw Iruka would say what a kind and caring guy he was.

But anyone that would look closely could see that malicious spark in his eyes. My school year was definitely ruined, not even God could make me just slide past everything and be done with is.

_**God damn you…**_

"Now, if you please, I will begin to call out your partners, and no, I will_** not**_ change them, not even if they have rabies. Let us start:"

He started calling out names, biting my bottom lip, already feeling the metallic taste of copper in my mouth. Tsunade did this on purpose, I swear she did!

"Uchiah Sasuke and Sana."

Wait a second…_**Uchiha?!**_ I looked around at the sound of a pencil breaking. The duck ass guy! He was an Uchiha…no wonder he kind of looks like Itachi. Wait…why were all the girls looking at me like I suddenly won the awards for women of the year?!

"Iruka-sensei! You can't possibly pair Sasuke-kun and _her_ together! Sasuke-kun deserves someone better! You _**must **_ reconsider." But he never took head to her threats and he continued with his list.

"Haruno Sakura and Rock Lee." Finally, the wail of despair I heard was truly music to my ears. Next thing I knew, a group of girls surrounded around Sakura's table.

_**Huh..guess she fainted.**_

The Uchiha and I weren't exactly on friendly terms, it's just that we both didn't talk to each other..period. He was the king, I was the pauper. I knew his eyes were trying to burn their way through my body, but I just ignored him and kept on looking out of the window, enjoying the scenery while it lasted.

"Oh, I almost forgot students! We already informed at everyone residents that you will, for the rest of these 3 months. All of you and your partner of course, will be living under the same roof!"

The only sound was a pencil being dropped on the floor.

_**Red: Remember NO flames, and I will see all of you until next update. Leave me any of your ideas and what you think also.**_


	3. Surprise part 1

_**Red: Summer has been a bitch, that is why I didn't update anytime sooner, anyway here is the 3**__**rd**__** chapter, which I hope everyone that read likes.**_

Chapter 3: Kill me now

_**So let me get this straight… I have to spend a month and a half at his house and he has to spend a month and a half at mine?? Can anyone tell me just what I did wrong to disserve all this?!**_

"Now students, all your parents or guardians have already been informed about this _activity. _Almost none have found any objections to say the least."

I couldn't say but Iruka sensei's looks could be deceiving, he may be the sweet, kind teacher all know of, but deep down inside… he was cruel and sinister. Just look at that pure joyful look in his eyes!

"One more thing, in the next 3 months, the first 1and a half month, the boys will go over to the girls house, the remaining days will be done vice versa. Now since today is the first day, everyone was supposed to inform their parents that we only have less then a half day so students, school is over for today. See you all tomorrow."

The sound the chairs scraping against the tiled floor bounced of the walls. All the girls got in a bundle as they headed out, talking animatedly about their partners, most also of them trying to consult Sakura on the fact that she had to spend 45 days locked up with Lee.

I shoved my books quickly in my black backpack, making my way swiftly to the door, maybe this day would end peacefully.

"Yo, goth girl…"

_**Maybe I have spoken..yet again too soon**_

I turned around to come face to face with a smug look Uchiha in front of me. Oh yeah..the assignment was to start from today..great..just peachy.

"So, I forgot to tell my limo driver to come and pick me up, hope you don't mind giving me a lift to my house, right? I do hope you have a car." I felt more then saw his smirk. How the fuck am I going to stand this jerk with me. He's going to know my every move from now on?!

"Don't worry that pretty little mind of yours Uchiha, as a matter of fact I do have a car, but maybe you don't want to be seen riding with me. I think it's better you get the bus."

"What for, the whole school probably knows by now, and don't worry, I won't insult your car…too much."

_**I'm going to fucking kill this son of a bitch.**_

I made my way out of the sliding doors, hoping that they would hit the Uchiha straight in the face, cursing when Sasuke made his way out with ease.

"Goth girl, were you going? This is the way for teachers to park their cars."

"Gee, I bet that took you a lot of time to figure it out huh? I park my car here so no student or whatsoever can vandalize it."

"It's that much of a bad condition, hope we don't break down on the way to my mansion."

I just got out my car keys and refrained myself from speaking, turning round the corner, I felt the corner of my lips twitch upwards as I heard a gasp, I mean who wouldn't?

Right in front of me was the latest Subaru module, the WRX evolution or as many would say the Impresa. It had a coal black body with hot white and blue flames licking the sides. The beginning of the flames started with the head of a bird, think of it as a phoenix.

Unlocking my side, I looked at the Uchiha, his eyes traveling over the car.

"Well, what are you waiting for, the sky to fall? Get in already." I slipped in, admiring the feel of swayed on my back from the whole afternoon on the hard plastic chairs. Feeling the car dip at the side, I looked over to see him also get in.

The engine roared into life as I made way out of the parking lot into the busy afternoon streets. From time to time I would glance at him, pleased with the sour look on his face. Guess he thought he would find a run down second hand car, the asswhole he is.

Minutes later we got to the Uchiha mansion which to say the least was big. Outside the grand oak doors, were what I presumed his mother and father, were waiting with a big suitcase ready for him. His mother hugged him as his father rolled his eyes. He shook his son's hand and ruffled his hair making Sasuke scowl.

The girls would pay big cash to see this site, imagine all the money I could get, probably enough to get another car too. He made his way back to the car dragging his suitcase behind him. I opened for him the luggage boot and glared at him when he carelessly threw his suitcase in. Don't worry, I'll make him pay later.

"You sure got enough space for my clothes goth girl?" He crossed his arms over his chest and smirk as if he won the noble prize.

"Don't worry Uchiha, I got _**more **_ than enough space."

I still didn't get why Tsunade organized all of this fiasco, she knows how much I hate to get mixed up with the others. That brat is probably in with her on the whole situation too.

Next time I'll expose her for the sake she keeps in her second drawer.

I rummaged trough my back pack, eyes still on the road. Pulling out what was a small black rectangle shaped box, I pressed one of the blue buttons as I made myself closer and closer to my home.

"What's that for? You garage door, almost thought you couldn't afford an automatic one."

"Garage door? Oh no, it's something different, and even much better." I had to keep my calm, I would _**not**_ allow him to get to me.

My calm paid off, as I saw his eyes widen the size of dinner plates, the corner of my lips twitching up.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Red: Well there ya go, sorry for the long update, but I am constantly away and I still got one exam to do:(

NO FLAMES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

XxRedxX


End file.
